Rebirth
by Spartan5271
Summary: I am Satoshi Suni. I live in America and I am trying to live. The only problem, I kinda died three years ago, so when I show up again as a Vocaloid with my girlfriend, Miku, there's a single question in my head: "Am I some thing or am I some one?"
1. Chapter 1

100000/436/(_678) The name that was give to me has not yet been introduced. I am a product of Crypton Future media. I am the Vocaloid that is meant to represent happiness. It will possibly sound inaccurate to state this: I am the significant other of Vocaloid 01, identification: Miku Hatsune.

Noise detected. 99% probability of noise is a door opening.

"Hello, my boy." My creator, Hiroyuki said.

Analyzing…

Hiroyuki Ito

Gender: Male

Age: 39

Relationship: creator

Analysis complete

"Good morning, creator."

"How is he?" Hiroyuki asked.

"I believe that it is time." A scientist said.

"Good. Now my boy, listen. You know how I have not given you a name. That changes today. This here… is your brain. It consists of all the things that you're past self remembers."

"May I ask a question sir?"

"Of course."

"What is the condition of unit 01? I was informed that she experienced the same test."

"Miku is doing great, we just completed the same process for her moments ago." Hiroyuki said.

"Affirmative."

"Now you will feel a small pinch and possibly see a flow of previous memories. Are you ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, three, two, on-"

ERROR ERROR, OVERRIDE… UPDATING MEMORY ARCHIVES…

Processing…

A girl smiling at me.

A school I went to.

My mother and father smiling.

A man with a gun.

*BAM*

A girl screaming.

A school in mourning.

My mother and father crying.

My tombstone.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Easy, Satoshi." Hiroyuki said.

"What is happening?!" I yelled, my head feeling excruciatingly sore.

"These are your previous memories. You are Satoshi Suni."

"But… I remember dying." I said.

"Yes, the same is for Miku." Hiroyuki said.

"We shall run an evaluation: what is your name?" The scientist said.

Running self analysis

Name: Satoshi Suni

Age: 16

Birthday: April/07/1999

Height: 6 foot

Analysis complete

"Satoshi Suni."

"Where are you?"

"Crypton Future Media."

"Who is you're significant other?"

"Miku Hatsune."

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

"Miku, will you please come in?"

The door opened and Miku walked in.

"Miku?"

"Satoshi?" she asked.

We touched each other's faces and then pulled each other in for a hug.

Memory archives…

Miku was with me in the computer before we became physical human beings. Hiroyuki must've noticed because he reprogrammed us to start dating each other.

"Reunions are always touching." Hiroyuki said.

"Yes, sir. Sir, should we…"

"In a second." Hiroyuki said.

Approximately two minutes and forty five point ten seconds later, Hiroyuki spoke.

"Satoshi, Miku, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You two are currently in Japan, but we are transporting you both back to America. There, you will resume your lives in Sakurasou high."

Sudden memories of a school appeared in my mind. A female smiling at me, a male laughing, another male and female together, another male glaring at the male and female, a gunshot…

"Satoshi." Hiroyuki said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I apologize, creator. This unit's memories are appearing in my head."

"That's called a flashback." The scientist said.

"Affirmative, what of unit 01?"

"As much as I love my daughter, I can tell that she is happy with you. You two will answer a few more questions and then you will ship off to America."

"Thank you, creator." We both said.

"Creator, may I ask something that this unit has been wondering?" I asked.

"Yes?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Why me? Why was I the one they brought back?" I asked.

"As you are aware, Miku is based off of my daughter who died in a school fire, trying to get other students out. When I read your story, I felt a sort of relation. That's why I did it."

I looked at Miku. She looked at me.

Analyzing

Miku Hatsune

Status: Functional

Size: 158 cm (5 ft 2 in)

Relationship: girlfriend

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Notice- heart rate appears to increase when this unit is seen

Analysis complete

"If you will both follow me." The scientist said.

Affirmative

Destination reached: transportable crate

Analyzing

Size: 198.12 centimeters

Space: with transport protection, crate is accurate size for unit 01 and this unit

Analysis complete

"While we transport you two, we will put you both in sleep mode until you get to your destination. In sleep mode, you may still be functional but your bodies will not move."

"Affirmative." We said.

"This is an aux cable. During the transport to America, you will have this connected to both of you so that you may both become more familiar with each of your pasts." The scientist said.

"Affirmative."

"Great, now if you two will please step inside." He asked.

We walked in and stood still. My hand slowly reached over to unit 01 and held her hand. The scientist connected the cable to my neck and then Miku's neck.

"Now then, I suppose this is goodbye for now." The scientist wiped his eye.

switching to common language

"ありがとう." (Arigatou/ thank you)

The scientist smiled.

"ありがとう,さよなら." He said. (Thank you, goodbye)

Sleep mode enabled

Aux cable connected

Syncing…

Adjusting memory archives to previous memories…

Subject: Satoshi Suni

Launching memory…

Unknown location

Miku is about two feet from me.

Calculating…

Location identified: Suni household

Nearby noise detected

Source of noise… me getting out of bed.

It was me. I remember this. I was getting ready for school.

'Satoshi, come on. We're going to be late. Don't want to miss your chance to possibly learn something.' A girl walked in.

Analyzing

Name: Rin Suni

Age: 13

Gender: female

Relationship: little sister

Status: energetic

Analysis

"Satoshi." Hatsune walked up to me.

"Miku, I remember this day…" I said.

'Shut up, Rin.' Satoshi said as he walked out.

Memory destabilizing… moving to a more recent memory.

Location: Sakurasou high

"I was a freshman, half way through the year. All of my friends from middle school were here. However, we've been having some problems. There was Kyagama and Ciel who were dating, Daniel who was still trying, Drake who was just there, and then there was Togayama… at first he was one of my best friends but soon he and Kyagama began to fight because everyone noticed that he was eying Ciel. At first, it wasn't a big deal, but soon, Togayama would constantly get mad at Kyagama, sometimes for talking with Ciel, sometimes for no reason. But it got to the point that we told him to stay away from Ciel. Ever since, we've gotten glares from him but nothing else." I said.

"What happened?" Miku asked.

"…"

Memory destabilizing… moving to a more recent memory

Time: 12:43

Estimated time of school day: lunch time

"This is when it happened." I said.

'So basically when I got out of the car, Daniels' character rammed right into me!' Satoshi said.

'Wow, and then what happened?' Kyagama asked.

Analysis

Name: Daniel

Relationship: friend

Age: 17

Gender: male

Name: Ciel

Relationship: friend

Age: 16

Gender: female

Name: Kyagama

Relationship: friend

Age: 15

Gender: male

Name: Drake

Relationship: friend

Age: 16

Gender: male

Analysis complete

'Well, Drake walked up and dropped a grenade because he doesn't know how to play the damn game.' Satoshi said.

'It's not my fault I just got the game two days ago!' Drake yelled.

The table had a good laugh.

'Hey.' Togayama walked up.

"Satoshi…" Miku looked at me.

Analyzing

Name: Togayama

Relationship: ex-friend

Age: 16

Gender: male

Analysis complete

'What are you doing here?' Kyagama asked.

'I love Ciel and I won't let you take her.' Togayama pulled out a gun.

'OH SHIT!' Everyone yelled.

Hatsune held my hand.

Satoshi tackled Togayama to the ground.

'Get off of me!' Togayama yelled.

'Give me that!' Satoshi grabbed the gun and struggled to get it away from Togayama.

'Stop!' Togayama yelled.

*BAM*

Bullet trajectory says that it went through the heart. Odds of surviving shot are… 17,896 to 1.

'Toga…yama?' Satoshi coughed up blood.

Kyagama ran up and punched togayama in the face, knocking him out.

'Satoshi!' Rin ran up to Satoshi.

'Call an ambulance!' Drake yelled.

'Someone help him!' Rin yelled.

'You're gonna be fine, Satoshi.' Daniel said.

Satoshi looked up and coughed more blood.

'No…' Satoshi's eyes shut.

Miku tightened her grip on my hand.

"No more of this memory…" I said.

Memory ending

New memories found

Accessing memory archives

Subject: Miku Hatsune

Starting memory

Location: Gremory High

Status: on fire

Cause: an mixed explosion in the chemistry room

Miku's eyes immediately widened and she hugged me tightly.

'HELLO?!' Miku walked into view.

'Help!' Someone yelled.

Miku ran towards the voice. A boy was stuck under a shelf. Miku ran up and tried to lift the shelf. The boy grabbed it and tried to lift it as well.

'Go!' Miku yelled.

The boy ran out, but the ceiling collapsed in front of Miku. Miku tried to move the debris but her hands received third degree burns on her hands.

"Satoshi…" Miku said.

'SOMEONE HELP!' Miku yelled.

Miku heard no response.

Data update

Gremory High was on fire for about twenty minutes before the roof collapsed. In 2008, the building was remade.

Miku was coughing violently from inhaling so much smoke. Soon, Miku collapsed.

'Someone… help…' Miku tried to speak.

*CRACK*

Miku looked up and saw the ceiling cracking. A tear shed from her eye and she closed them.

*CRACK* *CRACK*

Memory end

"Miku." I said.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"Aff-yes." I pulled Miku in for a hug.

"Satoshi…" she looked at me.

"Miku, this is a fresh start for us. We can live our lives again… with the fact that we are robots." I chuckled.

"I don't want to think of it that way." Miku said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to live my life as a human. I want to be your girlfriend, not your fellow robot." Miku said.

…

"Affirmative." I smiled.

"I hate when you do that." She smiled.

"Estimated arrival… 25 minutes 17.5 seconds." I said.

"Let's sleep." Miku said.

Powering down…


	2. Chapter 2

Booting up…

Noise detected

78% possibility noise is our arrival at the airport.

"Is this them?" Voice detected.

Voice unknown

"This is them." Voice detected.

Voice identified as Hiroyuki Ito.

"S-Satoshi?" Miku whispered.

"I'm here." I held her hand.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Location unknown. Possibility: airport." I said.

"Why are we on?" Miku asked.

"Memory recalls the scientist saying that we will be in sleep mode until we reach destination." I said.

"So how long until we reach the place, sir?" Hiroyuki asked.

"About three hours, mr. Ito." Voice said.

"Would you please open the crate?" Hiroyuki asked.

SUDDEN NOISE DETECTED

99% probability noise is a crowbar opening the box.

"Hello, you two." Hiroyuki said.

Time of day: 6:45 am

"Sir, are we here?" Miku asked.

"Yes and no. You're almost there but you are in America." Hiroyuki said.

"Sir if I may ask, where are we going?" I asked.

"Satoshi, is your memory having an issue?" Hiroyuki asked.

Memory searching…

'You are going to Sakurasou High.'

Memory found

"Forgive me, sir. I recall the memory now." I said.

"That is perfectly okay, Satoshi. I'd lose some memory too if I was stuck in this box too." Hiroyuki laughed. "How are you two?"

"I feel strange." Miku said.

"This is the first time you two've been out of the lab, Miku. It's only natural to feel this way." Hiroyuki said.

"Now what is happening?" I asked.

"As you recall, Satoshi. Your family still lives here. So… have a reunion." Hiroyuki said.

"And what of me sir?" Miku asked.

"Well Miku, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"Sir, I wish to stay with Satoshi." Miku said.

Hiroyuki walked up and hugged Miku tightly.

"さよなら (language: Japanese. Translating: sayonara/ goodbye) baby girl. I'll always love you." He said with a tearful smile.

"…goodbye, daddy." Miku said.

Sudden exhale detected

Analyzing

Hiroyuki Ito

Age: 39

Status: multiple feelings. Calculating…

Sad

Heartbroken

Happy

Proud

Analysis complete

"さよなら father." I said.

Hiroyuki smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

Status update

Running self analysis…

Subject 02: Satoshi Suni

Physical status: functioning

Running mental status…

Processing…

Multiple feelings detected:

Sad

Doubting

Analysis complete

"You two…" he smiled, "are the best things that happened to me. And know that if this doesn't work out, you will always have a place back in Japan." Hiroyuki said.

"Sir." The man said.

Analyzing

Name: James Kendrick

Age: 32

Occupation: Limo services

Analysis complete

"I know, I won't keep you any further. Go… live." He said as he began to cry.

Order received: proceed to vehicle

"Affirmative." We both said.

James got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Accessing memories…

"1765 Amex way."

"You got it, I'll get you two there before the sun is high in the sky." He said.

Noise detected

Source of noise: Unit 01

Drops of H2O falling from Unit 01's eyes.

"Miku?" I asked.

"Apologies, this unit's memories are running in my head. Memories of Hiroyuki Ito. 100% possibility that this unit is experiencing a 'flashback' of my father." Miku said.

"Affirmative." I said.

"Unit 02, permission to free roam." Miku said.

"Permission granted. Permission to free roam as well."

"Permission granted." Miku said.

We both blinked as the robotic part of ourselves gave us permission to do what we want.

"Satoshi. We're here!" Miku hugged me.

"I know." I said.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Are you?"

"As long as I'm here with you, I'm happy."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" Miku asked.

"I was dead for three years now. Now I am back out of the blue. How will Rin react, will she accept that I'm back? What abo-"

Sudden pressure against lips

Identified source: Unit 01's lips

"Everything will be fine," Miku placed her head on my shoulder, "as long as we are together."

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Satoshi…" Miku said with her eyes shut.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is your family like?" She asked.

"Rin was a trouble maker, always got into some mess. My mother was always thinking about what's best for me. She would think that the world was burning to the ground if she caught me without a book in my hand. My dad… never did anything, he'd just watch TV and work. Basically on my opinion, it was me and my sister who were the real family." I said.

"That sounds very bad. We both know my father and my mother died during childbirth. I was expecting a very hard life of blame and shame but I only received joy and love from my father…" Miku said.

"You miss your family like I miss my family." I said.

"Yes, but I also know that this is what's best for me." Miku smiled.

I looked at her and smiled.

increased heart rate identified

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Miku said.

"How you two holding up?" James asked.

"We are good. How long until we arrive at the destination?" I asked.

"Oh we are about two hours from the place." James said.

"Affirmative." I said.

I looked out of the window and saw a park.

Memory archives replaying memory…

'Satoshi, don't eat all of it!' Rin yelled.

Ciel, Kyagama, Togayama, Drake, Daniel, Rin, and Satoshi are at the park. Ciel and Kyagama were sharing an ice cream, Daniel was trying to keep his ice cream away from Drake, Togayama was staring at Ciel, and Rin and Satoshi were 'sharing' a cone, meaning Satoshi was hogging it.

'Come on, Rin. Come get it.' Satoshi smirked.

'I know an easy way.' Rin stared at Satoshi before tackling him.

Everyone was chuckling. Everyone was happy.

Happiness

Love

Friendship

*BAM*

Mourn

Sadness

Broken-heartedness

Memory archives closing…

Drops of H2O detected on cheeks.

"Satoshi?" Miku asked.

"Apologies, Miku. I am having a flashback of my past life." I said.

"What was it about?" Miku said.

"My friends and I socializing… then that day." I said.

"But imagine their faces when you come back." Miku said.

"That's what I'm trying to imagine…" I said.

"I'm going into sleep mode for a little bit." Miku said.

"Affirmative, I might do the same." I said.

Activating sleep mode

Powering down…

Activating memory archives

'This will only work once! Hit it!' Hiroyuki said.

Satoshi's body was on a table and his brain was on the table with two metal rods inserted into the memory bank of the brain. The rods were connected by copper wire that was connected to a cable that connected to a computer. A scientist pulled a lever which made the brain electrocute. After three minutes, there was a large explosion. When the dust settled, the brain was basically ashes.

'Did it work?' Hiroyuki asked.

The scientist checked the computer.

'New data being uploaded. Memories, intelligence. It worked!' The scientist said.

'Congratulations Satoshi, you've won a second chance.' Hiroyuki said.

Powering up

"Huh?"

"Hey, kid. We're here." James said.

I looked out of the window and saw the house.

Analyzing…

Household- Suni household

Population: 3 humans

Two stories, three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, study room, family room, dining room, and a backyard.

Analysis complete

"Affirmative…" I said.

"Should I knock for you?" James asked.

"Negative." I said.

"Okay." James said.

"Miku, we are here." I said.

Miku opened her eyes and saw where we were.

"Affirmative. Are you ready?" Miku asked.

"Affirmative." I said.

We got out of the car and walked towards the house.

ALERT: Heart rate has increased exponentially!

We walked up the steps and up to the door.

I slowly reached my hand towards the door and…

*knock* *knock*

"I'm coming." Voice identified.

The door opened.

Analyzing

Name: Rin Suni

Age: 16

Updated information downloaded

Analysis complete

Rin was staring at me with the widest eyes.

"S-Satoshi…" she managed to get out as she fainted.


End file.
